Un carnaval à Poudlard
by Welynna
Summary: Tous les matins les professeurs se préparent pour aller enseigner à des élèves en uniformes, mais cette journée là, motivés par leur prefet en chef du nom de Bill Weasley, les étudiants ont préféré enfiler des costumes de carnaval. [oneshoot]


Note : Bonjour à tous, j'ai ecrit cette fanfiction dans le cadre d'un concours sur un PI, j'espere qu'elle va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Comme tous les matins Minerva McGonagall quitta ses appartements en jetant un dernier coup d'œil dans la glace histoire de vérifier qu'aucune mèche ne dépassait de son chignon. Cependant, dès qu'elle eut mis le pied dans le couloir de Poudlard, elle compris que ce matin et cette journée ne serait pas comme les autres. Deux élèves en tunique sombre et visage peint d'étrange signe noir, tenue semblable à celle des gardes du corps des Bizarrs Sisters, étaient posté de chacun des cotés de la porte. Minerva les regarda et reconnu Bastien Dessy et Rufus Dranin, batteurs dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle et aussitôt elle se souvint de la discution qu'elle avait eu avec Dumbledore un mois auparavant :

« -Minerva, Miss Cassie Azan et Mr Bill Weasley, nos deux prefet-en-chefs, sont venus me proposer une idée fantastiques ! Ils vont inciter tous les élèves à se déguiser le jour du carnaval !

-Mais Albus ! avait – elle répliqué, il y a cour ce jour-là !

-Et alors ? avait dit le directeur de sa voix malicieuse. Ce sera amusant de faire cour à des princesses, des chevaliers et des dragons ! »

Minerva regarda à nouveau les deux élèves qui encadraient sa porte et avança vers la grande salle. Aussitôt Bastien et Rufus avancèrent l'encadrant de chaque coté. Minerva soupira.

Arrivé dans la grande salle, elle alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle toujours encadrés des deux élèves. Dumbledore sourit :

-Oh, vous aussi vous avez des gardes du corps Minerva ! Les miens sont partis punir deux petits elfes qui voulaient me parler, dit-il avec un grand sourire en désignant les deux élèves de Gryffondor, vêtus de même que les batteurs de Serdaigle, qui étaient en train d'enguirlander deux élèves déguisé en elfes.

-Et vous les laissez faire ! s'exclama Minerva.

-Si on ne peut plus s'amuser un peu….

Quelques minutes plus tard –et les gardes du corps de Dumby à nouveau postés de chacun de ses cotés- Minerva vit entrer dans la salle un groupe de Poufsouffle, tous reliés les uns aux autres, entouré par deux plaques de bois. Un bâton auquel était attaché un drap noir muni s'une tête de mort blanche, s'élever en son centre.

-Oh ! un bateau ! s'exclama le professeur Sinistra. Magnifique !

Minerva regarda l'ensemble des élèves : joueurs de quidditch, harpie, sirène, samouraï… ils allaient vraiment être difficile de les faire travailler aujourd'hui.

Rogue semblait ressentir la même chose qu'elle, ceci ajouté à un sentiment de nausée. Comment se faisait-il que même les Serpentard aient participé ? Toutes ses couleurs flamboyantes, ses rires et ses crépitements d'appareil photo lui donnait mal à la tête.

8h, Minerva , qui avait réussi à se débarasser de ses « gardes du corps », ouvrit la porte de sa classe et les deuxième année rentrèrent. Elle dévisagea les jumaux Weasley dont le visage et les mains étaient entièrement peinte en bleu. Qu'est ce qu'il leur était passé par la tête ?

Une fois les élèves installés, elle leur dit sèchement de se taire ce à quoi la majorité obéit. Le calme revenu elle s'apprêta à commencer son cour quand deux voix s'élevèrent :

-Viens aux pays des Schtroumf les petits être bleux ! Viens aux pays des schroumf tout est merveilleux !

Minerva se retourna vers les fauteurs de trouble qui ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant.

-Depuis ce matin, on nous demande en quoi on est déguisé ! dit Fred.

-Eh bien c'est en Schroumf ! repondit son frère

-Les chtroumf se sont des héros

-de BD moldus !

-Moldu, cracha un Serpentard vêtu d'un masque de Magyar à pointe.

-Silence ! Messieurs Weasley et Monsieur Rosier, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cour. Le prochain qui perturbe ce cour pour raison de carnaval se verra retirer 50 point à sa maison !

Dans la classe d'à coté, l'ambiance était complètement différente. Le professeur Flitwick faisait cour aux septième année, enfin en théorie…

Les tables avaient été poussé et Flitwick avait amené un phonographe. Les élèves faisaient la fête aux rythmes des chansons des Fétards Pétards, Flitwick prenait des photos avec ses élèves, Bill et Cassie souriaient à la scène, heureux que leur idée soit si bien prise du petit professeur, celui-ci avait même était jusqu'à rajouté des points à leur maison respective pour les remercier de leur imagination.

Trois élèves –un cow-boy, un paysan et une coccinelle-, étaient entrain de faire une bataille de crèpes dans la classe de Flitwick lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que le visage grave de Minerva apparut.

-Oh ! Minerva ! s'exclama Flitwick. Vous voulez une crêpe ?

-Non, je veux juste que votre classe fassent un petit moins de bruit, mes élèves n'arrivent pas à se concentrer sur leur devoir.

Flitwick regarda McGonagall étonné.

-Un devoir ? mais voyons Minerva on ne donne pas un devoir à ces élèves un jour comme celui-là !

-C'est le seul moyen de les faire tenir tranquille, dit 'elle en sortant de la salle.

A contre cœur Flitwick alla baisser le son du phonographe.

L'après-midi étaient arrivé à une allure folle, jamais les jumeaux Weasley n'avait vu une matinée de cour passait aussi vite. Après le contrôle donné par Minerva où ils avaient essayé de dessiné les élèves de leur classe sur leur copie, ils devait avoir un cour théorique d'Astronomie mais le professeur Sinistra avait préféré leur faire faire un jeu de rôle ou chacun interpreté ce en quoi il était déguisé. En botanique, ils avaient travaillé mais dans une ambiance non habituelle ou Mme Chourave appelé ses élève « fée des bois » « indienne des grandes plaine » ou encore « papillon multicolore » suivant leur déguisement.

Les deux frères et Lee Jordan allèrent s'asseoir sous un arbre quand deux sixièmes années, robe, capuchon et lunette noire s'approchèrent d'eux.

-Psst, siffla l'un d'entre eux. Approchez.

Les trois amis se levèrent et allèrent voir les sixième année. L'un d'eux, après avoir regarder autour de lui ouvrit légèrement une mallette.

-Ce qui ya là-dedans c'est pour vous, mais vous ne devez en parler à personne, chuchota'til.

-Sinon… menaça le second en pointant sa baguette au niveau du cœur de Georges.

Il ouvrit en plus grand la mallette, sortit un des paquets de dragée surprises de bertie crochue qu'il contenait et le tendit aux garçons avant de refermer la mallette rapidement, puis regardant à nouveaux autour d'eux que personne ne soit présent, ils s'éloignèrent non sans faire un dernier signe de menace aux trois gryffondors.

-Excellent ! s'exclama Fred. Vraiment top ! Il a beau être préfet, Bill a le chic pour organiser des trucs du tonnerre !

-Ouais c'est sûr ! J'arrive a en oublier qu'il est censé représenter l'ordre dans cette école, renchérit son frère.

-Oh regardez ! s'exclama Lee en pointa son doigt sur Percy Weasley qui marchait d'un pas rapide. Percy s'est déguisé en élève de Poudlard !

Dans le même temps, Rogue passait le tableau menant à la salle des professeurs. Il frôla l'arrêt cardiaque quand il vit une sorte de gros tas jaunâtre en tissus avec un visage ridé qu'il connaissait bien à l'interieur.

-Severus ! Comment me trouvez-vous ? lui demanda Dumbledore.

« Ecoeurant » fut la réponse qu'il vint à l'esprit du maître de potion mais « Etrange » fut le mot qu'il prononça.

-En voyant tous les élèves déguisés j'ai eu envie de faire de même. Alors, je suis quoi ?

Depuis toutes ses années, il semblait à Rogue que le défendeur de sang-de-bourbes et de glace aux citrons n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il détestait les devinettes.

-Je ne vois pas.

-En pomme de terre ! s'exclama le directeur tout fier de lui tandis que Severus allait s'asseoir dans un sofa lire la gazette du sorcier.

Quelques heures plus tard, au repas, les flashs crépitaient vers « la pomme de terre ». Severus finit rapidement de manger et alla dans ses appartements personnels. Minerva gardait son air froid et austère mais souriait intérieurement de voir tous ses élèves radieux et si amicaux les uns envers les autres. Des Poufsouffles demandaient à des Gryffondors de les prendre en photo, des Serpentards voulaient poser avec des Serdaigles… Dumbledore, quand à lui, était ravi de son déguisement.

La porte était fermé dans le dortoir des septièmes années de Gryffondor, les garçons discutaient à voix basses de leur journée.

-Nan mais quand j'ai vu Marine en écureil j'ai halluciné !

-Ouais, clair !

-Au fait Bill, tu as réussi ton plan ?

-Bien sûr, dit Bill souriant, comme prévu Rusard a passé une grande partie de sa journée à essayer de convaincre Dumbledore qu'il avait tord de nous laisser faire ça. Vers les 15h je suis allé dans son bureau, vide, et j'ai pu récupérer les lettres de la Saint-Valentin qu'il nous avaient confisqué.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu

une review pour laisser votre impression?


End file.
